


короткая пвп без названия

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне страшно понравилось вот это фото:<br/>https://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m62x7smTrY1rz0ue9o1_500.jpg</p><p>И я, конечно, не смогла не.</p>
            </blockquote>





	короткая пвп без названия

\- Да первый, конечно. Учись врать, кэп, в жизни пригодится. Эй, не жми так руль, это же не гашетка, а если хочешь взлететь…

-          Старк, помолчи.

-          …надо было угонять броневичок Фьюри, он как раз…

-          Ты способен заткнуться на минутку?

-          Не-а. То есть да, ещё как способен, но давай вспомним, с чего всё началось? Ты не пустил меня за руль, переключил радио с приличного канала на какую-то старорежимную хрень, да ещё и…

-          Это джаз, - возмутился Стив. – Чтобы музыка считалась приличной, от неё вовсе не обязательно должны шататься пломбы в зубах.

-          У тебя их нет. Пломб то есть, - Тони вытянул ноги в дурацких узких штанах, пнул пяткой торпеду. Стива передёрнуло.

-          Убери ноги, - попросил он, закипая. За неполные сутки в бегах Старк достал его до печёнок. Заставил по-клоунски нарядиться, купить клетчатые кеды на платформе в пару к своим, взломал сеть Щ.И.Т.а и программу слежения, высчитал координаты, повис на шее и полез целоваться, когда эскалатор вынес их прямиком на хвост.

Следовало признать, объяснение насчёт неловкости от публичного проявления чувств оказалось вполне жизнеспособным. Вот только Стив никогда не думал, что его первый после долгого перерыва поцелуй окажется, ну, таким.

Очень трудно было теперь не думать о том, какие у Старка умелые губы.

\- Что мне за это будет? – Старк снова повозил пяткой по торпеде. Вот уж кого ничем было не смутить – ни прилюдными поцелуями, ни клетчатыми кедами на дурацкой платформе.

\- Я тебя не тресну?

\- Эй, побереги силы, кэп, у тебя ещё будет возможность всласть помахать кулаками, - нисколько не смущаясь, пообещал Старк, покосился на Стива и прибавил осуждающе. – Ты _пристегнулся_. Кошмар, и с этим занудой я целовался.

\- Старк!

\- Было бы чуть побольше времени – нас бы точно сняли и вывесили на ютуб, - Старк захихикал, явно наслаждаясь ужасом на лице Стива, - да ладно тебе, кэп, смотри на вещи проще. Кстати, не целовался ты лет семьдесят. Это же чувствуется, ну кого ты пытаешься обмануть, меня? Да я эксперт по поцелуям.

Стив затормозил так резко, что чуть не впечатался носом в стекло, несмотря на ремень. С него было достаточно.

\- Послушай, - начал он, понимая, что рычит. – У нас куча проблем. За нами по пятам гонятся плохие парни, Щ.И.Т. ухитрился запустить проект тотальной слежки и уничтожения несогласных, Гидра, с которой, как я думал, покончено ещё в сороковых, жива и расползлась по всему миру, у нас один шанс на миллион остановить всё происходящее, и ты меня доводишь. Нарочно, я уверен. Зачем? Ну вот чего тебе надо, Старк?

Филиппику Тони слушал, задумчиво почёсывая в затылке.

\- И вроде бы умный парень, и такой дурак, - сказал он, когда Стив иссяк и уставился на него с немым требованием ответа. – Ну а сам ты как думаешь?

 - Честно? Представления не имею.

\- Подскажу, раз так, - Старк снял-таки ноги с торпеды и развернулся к Стиву, ухмыляясь и блестя глазами. – Что мы, впервые вляпываемся в ситуацию, когда всё против нас, и нужно шевелить задницей, чтобы спасти мир? Ну ведь нет же. В жизни не поверю, что ты не испытываешь по этому поводу некоторого, скажем, воодушевления.

\- Я от опасности кайфа не ловлю.

\- Ага-ага, и после своего персонального ледникового периода ты поимел всех моделей с обложки Максим за прошлый год, да ещё и Романофф впридачу, - Старк, дразнясь, высунул чрезвычайно острый розовый язык. – Ловишь. Считай, я тебе добавляю перчика в жизнь. Ну что, лучше было бы, если бы я молчал всю дорогу или, скажем, жаловался тебе на жизнь, утирая скупые слёзы?

Стив попытался представить себе описанный вариант и содрогнулся.

\- Вот и я о том же, - понимающе заявил Старк, продолжая есть его глазами. Ощущалось это очень некомфортно, как-то тревожно. – Но ладно, я, так и быть, сделаю скидку на твой почтенный возраст и заслуги перед страной…

\- Старк, не издевайся.

\- Ещё и не начинал, веришь?

Стив верил. Способности Тони в этой конкретной области были на грани с концом света.

\- Так вот, чего мне надо, - Старк почесал переносицу. – Я сказал бы, но тебя хватит кондратий. Это же ты у нас старичок.

\- Мне двадцать три, - угрюмо огрызнулся Роджерс. – Биологически.

\- А ведёшь себя как старпер, у которого давно отсохло всё то, что перестало работать лет двадцать назад, - безмятежно ответил Старк. – Это не оскорбление, кстати, это… недоумение.

\- Я нормальный парень, - ещё мрачнее заявил Стив.

\- Да ну? А у тебя там точно не ровное место, как у Кена?

Стив скрипнул зубами.

\- А то смотри, в наше время и не такое лечат, - Старк захихикал, как пакостный мальчишка. – Нет, ну серьёзно. Ты пришёл в себя в новом мире. Да любой нормальный парень немедленно рванул бы пробовать современных девочек на ощупь, а тебя Романофф уговаривает пригласить кого-нибудь в кино, _в кино_ , с ума сойти, хоть не в Диснейленд, и то…

\- У меня всё в порядке. Кроме твоей и Наташиной привычки лезть в мою личную жизнь.

Конечно, эта попытка тоже была обречена.

\- Да невозможно лезть в то, чего не существует! – Тони даже кулаком по колену треснул. – Ты поэтому такой напряжённый, кэп? Вечно всем недоволен. Вечно эта складка на лбу, вечно готов врезать кому-нибудь в морду – ну хорошо, пока что у нас полно врагов, в кандидатурах недостатка нет, но ты же и мне пару раз собирался, и сейчас тоже, чувствую, кулаки чешутся – скажешь, нет?

\- По-твоему, это от недостатка секса? – не выдержал Стив. – А по-моему – от того, что кое-кто постоянно лезет своим любопытным носом не в свои дела!

Несколько минут они молчали: Стив – сопя от ярости, Тони – задумчиво и вовсе не обиженно, хотя обычно орать на себя он позволял только избранным, и то в качестве особой милости.

\- Из всего этого напрашивается один вывод, - сказал он, как раз когда Стив почти собрался извиниться. – Вся фишка в опыте. Трудно, понимаешь ли, хотеть то, чего не пробовал. Знаешь, какой вопрос меня сейчас тревожит?

Стив уставился на него с немым вопросом. То, как у Старка работают мозги, хронически повергало его в замешательство.

\- Сломаешь ты мне нос или дашь хоть десять секунд, - как-то обречённо закончил Старк, и Стив уставился на него и почти успел спросить, что за чёрт, но ладонь Тони легла ему на бедро, сжала, он понял, шарахнулся и замер.

\- То…

Кто угодно другой немедленно получил бы кулаком под дых или в челюсть, Старк правильно опасался. И ещё было не поздно, вообще-то, но…

\- Полторы минуты, - просто заявил Старк, нажал пальцами покрепче, по твёрдому под плотной тканью. То, что Стив старался не демонстрировать –  почти постоянное неприличное неудобство – для него явно не было ни сюрпризом, ни проблемой. – Просто дай мне их, кэп, _поверь_ , я большего не прошу.

Он ведь мог запутаться в ремне безопасности, правда? Эти современные защёлки такие ненадёжные, сплошной пластик. И Старк – Тони -  _действительно_ заслужил полторы минуты, даже больше заслужил - он мог устраниться от событий и заниматься своими делами, Стив не стал бы его осуждать, но ведь не устранился же. Бесил, язвил, ехидствовал – и делал всё, что мог, даже больше.

А теперь полез к Стиву в штаны.

\- Сдурел, - выговорил Стив сквозь зубы. Ну да, ему давно было нужно завести себе кого-нибудь, но он не хотел _кого-нибудь_. Может быть, зря. Если бы был кто-то, он бы не завёлся так с одного прикосновения. – Старк…

Тони не ответил. Взвизгнула змейка, быстрые пальцы пробежали по напряжённому тугому кому в паху, каждое касание было как разряд прямиком в поясницу, что-то жалобно скрипнуло, Стив увидел, как под пальцами прогибается подлокотник, пластик не выдержал, пошёл трещиной, он разжал руку с немалым усилием, как чужую,  повернулся к Старку, чтобы заставить перестать, прекратить, хватит!

Тони смотрел на него молча, зло и умоляюще, и Стив знал этот взгляд. С сороковых помнил. Так смотрели глупые, обманутые, по локоть в крови мальчишки, в серьёзной подлой игре выбравшие не ту сторону, смотрели, ожидая выстрела в упор.

Стив шумно сглотнул, и Старк усмехнулся криво и растерянно, наклонился, одарил Стива настороженным и многообещающим взглядом, дохнул горячо и мокро, даже сквозь бельё это было как ожог, а когда щёлкнула, растягиваясь и высвобождая тело, резинка, стало совсем уж нестерпимо.

Он знал, что так бывает, что это нормально, когда любишь кого-то, и не был таким уж ханжой и закоснелым типом, каким Тони его дразнил. Конечно, не был.

Но сейчас, когда Тони мягко и как-то осторожно, точно боясь спугнуть, лизал его снизу доверху, сжимал губами, тянулся вниз, обнажая головку, и в теле словно что-то взрывалось от каждого прикосновения, когда тёмная голова склонялась к его паху, а Старк неудобно выворачивал шею, чтобы взять глубже, чтобы сделать ему, Стиву, приятнее, - и ведь получалось, хотя он представить себе не мог, что может стать _ещё_ приятнее, - сейчас Стив стыдился себя, как никогда в жизни.

Старк давно его хотел. Дразнился, намекал, цеплялся, как мальчишка-сорванец к самой красивой и правильной отличнице в школе, дошёл почти до отчаяния, и вот теперь делал лучше, чем Стиву бывало за всю его жизнь, ещё и глазами сверкать ухитрялся.

Нужно было что-то сказать, объяснить, что Стив давно всё понял, только боялся, глупо, по-ханжески боялся сделать шаг навстречу, раз за разом выбирал притворную злость вместо того, что кипело в нём на самом деле, ждал от Старка неизвестно чего – вот чего-то в этом роде и ждал, ну что он, не знал разве, что Тони слишком храбрый, слишком упрямый, чтобы сдаться? – а  теперь получал больше, чем заслужил, но горло перехватило, получался только хрип. Тони практически лёг на его бедро, быстрыми движениями языка обводил головку, забирал в самую глотку в прекрасном быстром ритме, мурлыкнул горлом, и это отчего-то стало последней каплей, Стив вцепился в твёрдое плечо, толкнулся навстречу, ломая ритм, простонал жалобно и хрипло, мечтая продержаться ещё хоть пару секунд и понимая, что не сможет, до опасного скрипа стиснул зубы и кончил так, что несколько секунд видел перед собой только искристую черноту.

Кажется, Старк его вылизывал, но в этом Стив не был убеждён. Головокружение отступило, он проморгался и убедился в том, что джинсы на нём снова застёгнуты, по телу расплывается блаженная слабость, а Тони сидит рядом, морщится, облизывается и скалится разом, и старательно смотрит куда угодно, только не в его сторону.

\- Тони, - беззвучно позвал он. Старк покосился на него, тут же отвёл глаза, провёл ладонью по лицу, точно стирая что-то, белозубо и беззаботно оскалился.

\- Не надо переживаний, кэп, считай, просветил тебя по доброте душевной. Будешь знать теперь, из-за чего весь сыр-бор, может…

Стив не дал ему договорить. Сцапал за плечо, дёрнул к себе, успел увидеть блестящие испуганные глаза, всё ещё влажные губы, целовать было горько, но с каждой секундой всё слаще, и Тони перестал отбиваться, закинул руку ему на шею, притянул к себе.

\- А я, - сказал он, тяжело дыша и не оставляя попыток изобразить на физиономии легкомысленное равнодушие вместо того, что так и светилось из каждой крошечной морщинки, - я всегда говорил, что хороший минет повышает интеллектуальные…

Стив закатил глаза и поцеловал его снова.

Не то чтобы он всерьёз размышлял о том, чем будет заниматься после того, как сделает всё, на что способен, с кошмарным проектом Зола. В конце концов, за ними шла погоня, нужно было ехать дальше – и Стив именно этим собирался заняться, как только перестанут дрожать конечности, а сердце уляжется на место и перестанет трепетать, как у влюблённой школьницы.

Но всё-таки некоторые вещи, которых он пока ещё не пробовал и о которых постеснялся бы писать в блокноте, определённо заслуживали того, чтобы познакомиться с ними поближе.

 

 


End file.
